As the Night Goes On
by waffle person
Summary: A series of short drabbles from the view of a princess's bodyguard, who stumbles into Gaia and ends up working for the Black Ops - a secret organization with ties to the Kuro Family. Giftfic for the Kuro Gang: Black Ops guild. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Beginning

This is the beginning of a series of short drabbles based on our Gaia guild RP, Right to the Night, from the perspective of my secondary main character, Sabe Hudson. All of the drabbles will be mostly from his perspective unless noted.

Disclaimer: I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters/settings except my own.

* * *

I straightened my scarf, then stepped into the glowing circle that formed on the ground. The King and the Prime Minister stood nearby, one handling tomes while the other telling me for what seemed to me the thousandth time to 'retrieve the princess and bring her back home'. She had been missing ever since Serole, our floating kingdom, collapsed, which was about 4 years ago. The minister said that the portal was ready, and I said goodbye to my friends who also happened to be in the room. A field of bright light surrounded me, my vision went black, and I could feel my body twist and turn as I was warped through space.

When the strange feeling subsided and I regained my sight, I saw that I was in a dimly lit but fashionable lobby of some sort. I felt something roll to my feet and saw a familiar crystal orb. I immediately recognized it as the princess's orb, but a reflection caught my attention. I looked up to the source to see another dark elf with twin ponytails. Her clothing was torn, and the wheat stalk that was in her mouth fell to the ground. I wished I knew why the girl was so horrified at the sight of me appearing. _Am I not normal?_

A high-pitched voice called me out from behind my back.

"Hey, Sabe! Can you help me out here?"

I turned around to see an enormous pile of boxes, and underneath those was the princess! "Gladly, Madam," I replied. I had to keep my intentions to myself, but I could just tell that it would be a long way before I come home. I had found Princess Waffle, but this was definitely only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this fails. (This was intended for my guildmates anyhow. Of course, I don't mind if anyone else reads it.)


	2. Trauma

Disclaimer: I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

I stared at the television screen in fright. A news report showed a clip of a car swerving back and forth on the road, the gang's leader on the back of a car shooting at officers, and Madam in the passenger seat nearly bleeding to death. I couldn't feel my arms anymore nor could I think. I could only stand there with a slack-jawed expression.

They only left to pick up groceries from the store, and now the military is after Madam. _My_ Madam Waffle.

...

They are _so_ going to be dead.

* * *

A/N: Note that none of the chapters I write will be 100% accurate. They're only going to cover the main points of the reference with a little extra insight.

A/N 2: The Waffle I'm writing about in this fic is different than the one in "A Walk in the Parking Lot". Waffle Aramine is a vampire, while Waffle Serole is a dark elf and who Sabe refers to as 'the princess' or 'Madam' until a certain point in the RP.


	3. First Realization

Disclaimer: I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

My head whirled as Pen and I rode down Durem's streets on a motorbike. Earlier, we witnessed a fight between our leader Skotti and the second-in-command Luciano, and we talked in the aftermath of that scuffle. We learned a little more about each other, and I finally realized how much Waffle meant to me. Not as her bodyguard, but more. Pen asked later if I wanted to pick Waffle up from the hospital, and my heart fluttered.

Zooming through the streets on a two-person bike was something I wasn't used to at all. When my vision wasn't blacking out constantly I could see Durem's clock tower, the storefronts that Moira, Natasha and Edmund owned, and the general atmosphere of the city. In all the time Serole drifted over Gaia, I never noticed these simple things.

We reached our destination and quickly went into the hospital, up to her room. I hoped that she was alright, and now it's finally time to take her home.

* * *

A/N: This is pretty much the point where Sabe stops referring to Waffle by her titles, about 20 or so pages in the RP after he was introduced, or about a month later in the RP's timeline. Within a story arc or two, he'll eventually drop his formal speech patterns and awkward feelings when he settles into HQ.


	4. Interruption

Disclaimer: I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

I sat down next to Waffle's hospital bed and smiled. She's okay, and I'm thankful for that. She asked me what went on after she was shot, and I had to tell her everything: the fighting between Luciano and Skotti, how we found out the Gaian military was after her, and the plans to go into the base in Aekea and exact revenge on the general responsible for these problems. After all of that, she simply smiled at me and said that she must have missed out on 'the fun stuff'. I looked at her as if she was mad, then sighed as I remembered how she always wanted to be in the action.

_No, Waffle. This is serious. Very serious._

After a while, I thought about kissing her hand when I heard Luciano shouting at his cousin and Pen from behind the door. My mind blanked as I turned around and wondered what was going on. I got no more of a reply than a "Get in the car, we're going home."

* * *

A/N: Right now, it's starting off slow but eventually I'll start skipping forward and sometimes add in filler I omitted from the RP for somewhat obvious reasons.


	5. Infiltration

I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

Waffle and I were setting the table for dinner after what seemed like a long, frightening half-hour of listening to the gang's radio frequency. The leader and his group left for Aekea without warning, and all of us showed concern. Dinner had to be made at some time, so most of us abandoned the radio.

However, Waffle murmured something about it being a good idea for her to warp herself to the base to aid Skotti and his crew. I told her that common sense would go against it, and all I got was a scolding and suspicion about my mood. It wasn't my fault I was worrying about her so much. It was barely a few days since she came back from the hospital and now she wants to plunge right into our adversaries' base! It didn't matter that she was a Black Ops member or not, because it didn't stop the military from nearly killing her! Now she's recklessly putting her life on the line!

After bidding goodbye to everyone else, she simply dragged me closer to her and began an incantation. I couldn't stop her before my vision faded once again and felt my body knot up. We ended up in a dark storage room, and she makes a comment about reaching a location she didn't intend on appearing in. _Great. We're lost inside of the military base. It'll only be a matter of time before they find us and we both die._ I held back an urge to complain about it, but simply remarked that she would've reached the proper location if she had trained more. Waffle simply ignores me and wanders around the room until she finds our captain stocking up on weapons and ammunition.

Maybe the situation came out better than I thought.


	6. First Taste of Success

I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

I thrust my blade right into the sergeant's throat and tore at his windpipe mercilessly, and naturally he found the strength to stab my chest. I gasped and let up on my attack. I tried to leave the room and tripped, only driving the knife deeper. He followed, and we both ended up on the ground struggling to breathe. I could feel my lungs filling with blood, and I could tell that he was growing colder as he bled to death. I could only stare into his eyes and he could only do the same. I prayed that Waffle could hurry up and kill the general already. _How was she doing, anyways?_

I became drowsy and almost drifted off to sleep as an earthquake rattled through the building, making things fall from the ceiling. A fluorescent light fell and crushed the sergeant, barely missing me. I heard him cry out in agony, cursing me, before he finally died. My body was growing number, breathing became more difficult, and my chest was becoming heavier as it still filled.

Eventually Waffle came over to me, somehow unscathed, and tried her best to heal my wounds. She was no cleric, but she did the job well enough. She explained what happened to me, and I could only smile as we started to walk to the massive storage room. We finally avenged our home kingdom.


	7. Machines

I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

Entering the room with a cup of coffee, I saw Waffle was already worn down and asleep. The package of machine parts was sitting at the side of the room opposite from the bed we share. I opened the package and pulled out the machine parts. These were the metal parts that would eventually form the portal back to the castle where the king and minister were waiting. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the prime minister's voice crackling through the orb. He explained how to piece it together and I followed those instructions whilst trying to stay awake.

About 2 hours later, I was at the brink of passing out but at least I finished building the machine. The prime minister was happy about it and immediately a ball came flying toward my face. I guess he wanted me to stay awake and throw it back at the portal, so I threw it back in, cleaned up the room a bit and said goodnight.

I slipped under the covers and wrapped my arms around Waffle and smiled as I started to fall asleep. _We can go home soon._

* * *

A/N: The story doesn't even come close to stopping here. This scene was about 2/5ths of the way through the RP at this current time.


	8. Time Flies as the Birds Do

Note: Feel free to skip this section. It's just a run-through of the story that happens afterward.

I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

A lot of things happened within the three weeks after we returned from Aekea's military base. The boss's wife was pregnant, I fixed the portal machine to find out that I could stay alongside Waffle – on her request, the practice dojo was upgraded yet again, a traitor of the gang tried to return to us after Luciano's fiance was kidnapped, we were abducted by aliens and forced to fight as if we were in a tournament, and then on the way home Pen crashes the starship and we all end up in a different, unstable timeline. Then I get a sunburn while at the beach with everyone, but at least it wasn't so action-packed. We went to a Halloween party much later – Waffle picked the strangest costume for me, but at least she cosplayed as Alice. She looked stunning in that costume. Beside that, the party was really a trap. Zombies flooded the area and we had to fight tooth-and-nail to make it out alive. We were all covered in blood when we returned home. Pen disappeared afterward, and we went out of our way to go find her again. One thing that I clearly remember is that we saw a cyborg with blue hair and thick-rimmed circular glasses. She was eccentric, but she gave us some valuable clues before leaving with a vampire.

There was so much more that happened, but I simply can't list them all. Everything goes by in a blur here at HQ.

Oh, and I officially became Waffle's boyfriend. It felt awkward at first, but I liked the relationship. Too bad she has no idea of what I have in mind.

* * *

A/N: Skipping **several** arcs here. I'm going to keep writing until I catch up with the RP, then I won't skip around as much. I'll be as far caught up as p330 by the next chapter.


	9. Missing Madam?

I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

I looked to my left and didn't see her there. All that was left on the bed of her was the imprint on the mattress and disheveled sheets. Maybe her socks, too. I got up only to have my eyes raped by sunlight. _Just wonderful. Maybe I should install curtains instead of blinds next time._

I got up to start my day when I saw the window was open. I went over there and was going to close it when I saw grimy bootprints on the windowsill. I couldn't recognize the prints at all, and I was pretty sure everyone in HQ was asleep. I got more suspicious of it as I went down to the kitchen to get breakfast. A few people made comments about how Waffle would be awake by now, and I wasn't sure if it was a slight toward me or if it was really something about her. I couldn't tell anyways, people around here loved to torment me and then turned around being nice.

Breakfast didn't really taste right this morning, and I was already feeling feverish since I woke up. A thought suddenly crossed my mind to go back to the castle and check if she stopped by at all. Maybe she was visiting her parents. After all, she didn't write to them very often. Even if I didn't find her there, I could at least get some medicine. I can't seem to trust the medicine cabinet anymore after Lila switched the aspirin with caffeine pills last week.

* * *

A/N: I'm also going to keep it in past tense until I catch up. Then I'll be writing in present tense (and in more detail) from then on out.


	10. Punishment

Gore. Don't like? Don't read.

I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

I could only squirm about as I was pinned to the wall with knives. The cyborg I met a few weeks earlier was now standing a small distance away from me. I couldn't tell if she was being controlled by her CPU or if she really wanted to kill me. I cried out as a pain shot through my arm once again. It was broken to the point that the bone would be sticking out of it, like snapping a toothpick in half. My arm was only aggravated more by the occasional quaking of the building. I looked down and saw that blood was dripping from the ceiling, then pinpointed the source. A vampire's lifeless body was hanging out from a crack in the floor above, its skull smashed inward. I nearly had a heart attack when a few cranial bits fell to the ground. My attention was suddenly diverted when her arm cannon began to charge quickly. I grew hopeless as the building rattled from the fighting above, and soon my thoughts drifted elsewhere. I started daydreaming of what could have happened in the future – a wedding... starting a family... finally closing the self-imposed gap between servitude and love. The building rattled much harder, and I cried as I heard everyone fleeing for their lives and a few wanting to save me. I almost wanted them to _not_ help me. It was _my_ fault for not bringing Waffle back home like I was instructed to. No, I was _selfish_ and stayed close long enough for her to want me. I_ deserved _it.

I didn't have much more time to waste by thinking; The ceiling caved in and first crushed the android. I almost forgot that she even existed for a while. I cringed as I saw the metallic half of her head tear itself away from the flesh on her body, and my stomach started to churn violently. Soon, the wall collapsed and I fell down. I didn't want to get up. There was no place to run, no place to hide, and it was _useless_. A piece of the ceiling came crashing down and pinned me to the ground. Blood spewed out of my mouth, and I couldn't feel my legs. Bits of the ceiling came down as I was bleeding like mad, and soon I felt like I was just about to die. I barely heard someone shouting my name before I finally kicked the can.

_Did Luciano yell at me?_

* * *

A/N: This was one of the biggest tear-jerkers in our RP. I hope I didn't butcher my own character's death scene.


	11. Awake Again

I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

I opened my eyes after what left like a long sleep sans the energy to do anything. My limbs were rendered useless, I had very little control over my body, and every time I spoke, my words would twist themselves into incomprehensible babbling. Death robbed me of my spirit, and revival reduced me to a bag of flesh and bone incapable of doing anything.

I heard the door open, but only because it was louder than the snoring coming from the cleric, who was supposed to be watching over me. My attempt at getting the bedsheet off of me and asking who came in was reduced to flailing and babbling. I could hear the sound of light tiptoeing from whoever walked in, and before I could do anything I was hugged by someone. I recognized Waffle's voice, and immediately I start talking some more not caring if it was jumbled or not. She seemed to understand me, and then she started to talk about how I nearly died for good. Nothing stopped my eyes from watering, but she never blamed my death on anyone except herself. Pretty soon her father came in with a blue potion and had me ingest it. It was one of the worst-tasting medicines I ever had, and I felt sick from the aftertaste. However, my mind cleared up and I could finally get my words across. I smiled as I realized that I just beat the odds, came back from the dead, and rejoined society.

* * *

A/N: This got typed later than I planned. I've been up to my neck in assignments, my English teacher doesn't seem to understand that I have a life outside of school, and on top of that my laptop's AC adapter _conveniently _blew out.


	12. Dirty Work

Disclaimer: I own none of Gaia, nor anyone's characters except my own.

* * *

I can't keep track of how time flies around here... It's been at least 2 months since we finally came back to HQ. We were all sent to a federal prison on multiple charges, and somehow we evaded security as we busted out. At least...that's what I've been told. All I recall is being sent into a medical ward for a broken leg and some smashed ribs. The doc did an okay job, but then started to do some things to me that no man should ever know of in his lifetime. I still have nightmarish flashbacks of that day, and I seriously don't want to talk about it anymore.

Now I'm just sitting here in a briefing room, listening to Skotti and a major from the Gaian Military. These worms are trying to use us to do their dirty work. The major even blatantly stated that it would be a war crime for their main forces to do these kinds of things. We have no way out of this new mission either, else we would be turned into the Kuro Family's personal punching bags...or worse.

Whatever it is, I'm just hoping we don't go there by boat or plane. Otherwise.... I hope they carry some motion sickness meds.

* * *

A/N: Time skipping galore! I decided to ditch a few arcs 'cause of writer's block. Yeah, I went as far as skipping over ~40 to 50 pages of stuff to get to the current time in the RP. We run by quickly.


	13. Weird Dreams

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gaia's stuff. Luciano is a character belonging to one of my e-pals on Gaia, and he totally approves.... well, more like _wants_ it. He also gave me a few ideas to run with, so credit him for the lulz. ;3

**Oh, and close your browser/skip to the next chapter now if you can't stand fictional sex**. This is actually the first time I wrote any lemon, so 'scuse the craptacular writing.

* * *

The meds that they gave me sucked so much... My stomach churned as I realized we were off the ground and already flying on the helicopter, headed for some other country. It was 3 AM in the morning, I didn't get much sleep, and I sure as hell didn't feel good. Maybe within twenty minutes or so of flying, I started to get tired. Waffle said I could lay down on her lap, so I did. Why not? Despite her legs being bony, I managed to drift off to sleep and ended up dreaming one of the strangest things in my entire life. Let's just say it wasn't exactly family-friendly. Lemme try telling it as if someone put a hidden camera in dreamland, because there's no way I'm going to be able to describe it otherwise.

[In the dream, third person]

Sabe quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He forgot that Waffle was going to come back in sometime for a little bit of late night fun, and he thought that the laptop was still displaying some softcore porn on it from earlier. He ran out the bathroom door, and suddenly tripped. Sabe felt someone picking him up from the ground, and as he turned around he saw his friend Luciano. He had this odd unwelcoming _grin_ on his face, as if he were planning something vile. Luciano didn't say a word as he knocked Sabe out, set him on the bed, left the room to get something, and came back with rope, some duct tape, a lubricant of some kind, and a condom still in its tiny package. He began tying Sabe down to the bed, and stopped to admire the work he did so far. His captive's reedy frame looked securely bound by the thick rope, and he felt the need to stroke himself just a little before fully enjoying his prey. As soon as Sabe woke up and wriggled around, he realized he was tangled in a web of rope. He tried to speak up, but the duct tape on his mouth muffled his voice. Luciano cast a glance down at Sabe's rear as he finally stopped stroking, thinking about how it would feel to have himself inside of that tight little hole.

He remained silent as he reached out for the condom and lubricant and sloppily got them both onto his member, which was already up and throbbing with impatience. He let the remaining lube slide around in his hands before he started to draw lazy circles around Sabe's entrance, and then slid two fingers into his body. Sabe started to whimper and squirm helplessly as Luciano's fingers poked, prodded, and rubbed against the inner walls, and soon enough a look of surprise swept across his face as his captor's fingers pressed hard against his prostate. His anus slackened almost immediately, and Luciano inserted a few more fingers just to make sure Sabe was stretched out enough. To be honest he didn't really care too much whether or not Sabe was comfortable, but then again he couldn't quite bring himself to seriously hurt one of his friends...not to mention Waffle would come back and zap him into oblivion. For the meanwhile however, he was able to mess around with her future husband for the fun of it, while she was gone.

Eventually he got frustrated from just toying with Sabe, and his erection was starting to wilt quickly. He attempted to salvage the situation by stroking himself a little while more, and then suddenly tried to ram himself inside of Sabe without thinking it over again. A very high-pitched yowl escaped from Sabe as Luciano's cock plunged deep into his rear. Getting a small drop of pleasure from it, Luciano started to thrust like mad and ignored his prey's cries. In fact, those same cries only made him want to hear even more of Sabe's squealing. Sabe himself felt a few occasional waves of pleasure when the other struck him in the right angle, but for the most part it felt painful. After a while Luciano was nearing his climax, and Sabe knew that he wouldn't do anything for him. Luc let out a long moan as he shot his load inside of him, pulled out, and unbound the ropes. There was a switchblade on the nightstand, and it was laying there should his toy retaliate in his newfound freedom. Even though he was just violated, Sabe decided to grab his own dick and rub himself as there was still _one_ thing left undone. Luciano seemed to drift out of his sight, and Sabe was nearing his own orgasm. He threw his head back in ecstasy as he came harder than the ever had before. As the feeling subsided, he felt drowsy and suddenly the world became pitch black.

[In the real world, still third person]

Sabe woke up and kept his eyes nearly closed. He moved around just a little and felt a very sticky wet spot in the front of his underwear. He felt his skin flush as he looked around; At least half of the others on board had fallen asleep, while the other half had been minding their own business. This would indeed be a long helicopter ride... and he figured he would have to watch his own back when nearby his dear friend Luciano.

* * *

A/N: Porn as a gift chapter for mah guildmate Styk. (Hope you like it ;3)

A/N 2: Oh, I accept anonymous reviews by the way. There's a neensy little button below called "review this story/chapter."

A/N 3: I decided to relax the short drabble format just for this chapter. I might consider writing more~


End file.
